Dependence
by ShastenRothe
Summary: **UPDATED**The residents of Everwood learn to depend on one another, but when an accident occurs, two enemies learn the true meaning of the word.
1. Marbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters in it. Occasionally some of my own characters will pop up, so those in fact are mine.  
  
Andy Brown smiled as he entered his first exam room. Nina's five-year-old son sat upon the table, a large bulge protruding from his nose. " Sam, did you stick another marble up your nose?" " I was cooking in the kitchen and the next thing I know, he's standing in front of me with a chunk of glass wedged in his nose. That's the third time this month!" Nina exclaimed. " At least he has a cheap hobby. When Ephram was Sam's age he used to eat coins. I remember one day, Julia, my wife, had sat a brand-new, minted silver dollar on the counter. She turned her back to get some paperwork, leaving Ephram at the counter. When she came back, the silver dollar was gone. We never found it. Ephram never passed it. Guess it's just one of those great mysteries," Andy said as Nina began to laugh. " I can just see Ephram trying to swallow a silver dollar." " It's a little hard for me to see," replied Andy as he picked up a large pair of tweezers. Now, Sam I need you to make me a promise. Okay? You have to promise me that you won't stick any more marbles in your nose after this one. If you can go a whole month without coming to see me with a marble in your nose, I'll give your mom some money so you can buy some new plants for your garden. Can you do that for me?" he asked as he shoved the tweezers into the boy's nose. " Yup I can Dr. Brown." " It's a deal," Andy said as he held up the tweezers, which now held a bright blue marble in between them. " Have a good day Andy," Nina instructed as she picked up Sam and walked out the door. 


	2. Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters in it. Occasionally some of my own characters will pop up, so those in fact are mine.  
  
Ephram Brown slouched down in the uncomfortable desk that was his "home"  
  
every day during fifth period English. His day had been filled with the usual dullness of  
  
high school, not to mention the taunting from Bright and his gang. Ephram now had the  
  
"fun" of listening to Mrs. Dresden lecture for an hour on sentence structure. He couldn't  
  
wait until they covered Shakespeare. Maybe school would be worthwhile then. Streams  
  
of endless chatter surrounded him as the rest of the class filed in. Mrs. Dresden was the  
  
last to enter. She went straight to her desk and began reading off her attendance roster.  
  
" Michaela Epps?"  
  
" Here."  
  
" Cody Scott?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Sarah Moore?"  
  
" Here."  
  
" Kyle Hampton?" Mrs. Dresden asked as the door opened and an office runner  
  
handed a green piece of paper to her.  
  
" Ephram Brown? You're needed in the office." Ephram stood up, not sure  
  
whether to be glad or shocked. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Ephram took the  
  
pass and left. He turned the corner and walked straight into the office.  
  
" Ah Ephram. You're here," said Mrs. Henderson, the secretary.  
  
" Yeah. What's up?"  
  
" Your sister's school called. She's sick."  
  
" What does this have to do with me?"  
  
" We can't get a hold of your father and she needs to go home."  
  
" It figures. The great Dr. Brown is missing again," Ephram muttered.  
  
" Mr. Crow has exempted you from the rest of your classes today."  
  
" Thanks," Ephram said as he left, his body fuming with anger. 


	3. Daddy

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters in it. Occasionally some of my own characters will pop up, so those in fact are mine.  
  
Five minutes later Ephram reached the elementary school. The playground was  
  
crowded with assorted groups of kids. He walked in through the front entrance and was  
  
greeted with happy, bright finger paintings. To the left of him, Ephram saw a glass door  
  
that read OFFICE. He turned and walked in. A woman in her late fifties glanced up and  
  
gave Ephram an apprehensive look.  
  
" I'm Ephram Brown. They told me to come pick up my sister, Delia."  
  
" Oh yes. You're Delia's brother. Come with me," she said, standing up. Ephram  
  
followed the woman down a short hallway. She led him into a small room with a cot in  
  
the corner. Delia was fast asleep covered in a quilt.  
  
" Delia," Ephram softly whispered.  
  
Delia, wake up."  
  
" Daddy?"  
  
" No, it's Ephram."  
  
" Can we go home?"  
  
" Yeah. We're going home. Can you sit up for me?" Slowly Delia pulled herself  
  
into a sitting position. Ephram slid her coat on then helped her climb up onto his back.  
  
" Do you two have a way home?"  
  
" We'll be fine. It's one about a ten minute walk from here."  
  
" Okay. Delia, feel better."  
  
" Thanks," she whispered half-heartedly as she put her head on Ephram's  
  
shoulder. 


	4. Into Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters in it. Occasionally some of my own characters will pop up, so those in fact are mine.  
  
Exactly ten minutes later Ephram and Delia reached their home. In a swift  
  
movement, he unearthed his house key from his pocket and opened the front door. He  
  
carefully climbed the stairs and turned to Delia's bedroom. Ephram walked in and sat her  
  
on her bed. He removed her hat and coat then tucked her in underneath the covers and  
  
placed her favorite stuffed animal next to her. Ephram stepped into the bathroom next  
  
door and took the digital ear thermometer. On his way back to Delia's room, he picked up  
  
the phone and stuck it under his arm. When he reached her room, Ephram eased himself  
  
onto her bed so he wouldn't wake her. Carefully he slid the thermometer into her ear and  
  
waited for the reading. 103.4. Ephram dialed Nina's number into the phone as he headed  
  
back to the bathroom for a cool washcloth.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Nina this is Ephram."  
  
" Ephram, what can I do for you?"  
  
" I just brought Delia home from school. She's got a really high fever. Could you  
  
stay with her while I go into town to get my dad?"  
  
" Sure. I'll be right over. Sam's at preschool right now so I don't have to worry  
  
about him."  
  
" Thanks Nina. I owe you big time," Ephram said as he hung up. He ran down the  
  
stairs to the front porch where his bike was sitting. Nina was walking across their yard.  
  
" First door to your right at the top of the stairs. If you can, try to wake her up to  
  
take some Tylenol."  
  
" Will do," Nina replied as she walked inside. Ephram mounted his bike and took off down the street. 


	5. I'm Not Like You

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters in it. Occasionally some of my own characters will pop up, so those in fact are mine.  
  
Ephram skidded to a halt outside the train station. He kicked down the kickstand  
  
then rushed in the front door. Edna was sitting at the front desk busy with paperwork.  
  
People were scattered throughout the waiting room.  
  
" Edna, where the hell is my father?"  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" I said, where the hell is my father?"  
  
" He's in his office reviewing a chart." Ephram didn't bother to say thanks as he  
  
stormed into his father's office, leaving the door wide open for everyone to hear what he  
  
was about to say.  
  
" Where were you?"  
  
" Ephram? What are you doing here?"  
  
" Answer my question first. Where the hell have you been? Why weren't you  
  
answering your cell?"  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about. Now answer my question. What are you  
  
doing here?"  
  
" Delia's school called and said she was sick. Apparently they couldn't find you  
  
so I had to go get her. I walked all the way home with her on my back because you where  
  
off who knows where, doing something so important you couldn't go get your sick  
  
daughter. I'm starting to feel like the father here!" Ephram screamed.  
  
" Where's your sister now?"  
  
" At home, in bed, unconscious with a 103.4 degree fever."  
  
" You left her alone like that?  
  
" No. I'm not like you. I called Nina to stay with her."  
  
" All right. Let's go," Andy ordered as he picked up his coat and medical bag. He  
  
walked into the lobby and hung up his white coat.  
  
" Andy, where are you going? You've got patients!"  
  
" I'm going home before my daughter breaks into seizures from her fever. Is that  
  
all right with you?" Edna was speechless.  
  
" I thought so. Ephram, grab your bike and bring it to my trunk. I'll see you later Edna." 


	6. Seeking Relief

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters in it. Occasionally some of my own characters will pop up, so those in fact are mine.  
  
Ephram was silent on the ride home. Andy wasn't much of a conversationalist either. He was more focused on not being arrested for speeding and making it home in time to get Delia's fever down. He screeched to a stop in front of their house, jerked the keys out of the ignition, and ran inside. Ephram followed slowly. While Andy was in with Delia, Ephram went into his room and picked up his phone. He needed to find relief. His relief was his grandmother in New York. " Hello?" " Grandma, it's Ephram." " Ephram. It's great to hear from you. What's going on? Are you okay?" " I'm fine. It's just Dad and Delia." " What about your father and Delia?" " Delia's sick. She's got a really high fever. Guess who had to pick her up from school today because somebody wasn't answering his cell phone? You guessed it. Me." " So how is your sister?" " She'll make it. It's just the flu." " Look Ephram. I know your father isn't perfect. I used to spend countless nights trying to convince your mother of that, but she wouldn't listen." " I wish she would have. Then we wouldn't be here." " How is Everwood?" " Boring. There's nothing to do around here. Dad's cooking is like Grandpa's. I usually wind up ordering pizza." " I miss my grandkids." " Trust me Grandma. We miss you too." " I wish you could come back and live with us." " So do I," Ephram said as Andy walked in. " Look I have to go. Dad just walked in." With that, Ephram hung up. " Who was that on the phone?" " None of your business. How is she?" " Her fever is pretty high, but once the virus reproduction slows down, she'll be okay." " Thanks for letting me know," Ephram said as he took his eyes off his father and focused on a poster of the New York City skyline. Andy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. After a few seconds he left, slamming the door behind him. Ephram stretched out on his bed, his eyes still glued to the poster of N.Y.C. He wished he could go back. 


	7. Shocker

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters in it. Occasionally some of my own characters will pop up, so those in fact are mine.  
  
As if hell had frozen over, when Ephram woke the next morning he discovered Andy asleep next to Delia. He didn't know whether to be scared or happy that his father actually was showing signs of being a true parent. Figuring that Andy would be going to work, Ephram walked into and shook his father awake. " Dad, wake up." " What time is it?" " Seven thirty. You better get going if you're going to work." " I thought I'd stay home with Delia today." " You've got to be kidding me. In all of my sixteen years, you never stayed home when either one of us was sick." " It's different here." " How so? You're still an ego-inflated doctor. That will never change." " Look Ephram. I have to be a parent! That's what's different. As of your opinion of me, maybe if you gave me a chance, you'd see me with different eyes." " Whatever," Ephram replied as he headed back to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. The first thing Ephram did when he got to school was head for his locker. He had a load of books in his book bag that he wanted to dump before first period. As he approached his locker, Ephram could see Amy Abbott waiting for him. " Hey Ephram, my grandma told me about Delia. Is she okay?" " Yeah, her fever came down a bit over the night. My dad's staying home with her." " Geeze. That's a shocker." " I know," Ephram replied as the first bell rang. " Hey I'll see you later. I've got to get to French class and hand in a paper," Amy said. " Lucky me. I'm off to American History," Ephram shouted as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked down the hallway. 


	8. Going Home

Ephram found himself daydreaming through the majority of his morning classes.  
  
He couldn't concentrate on anything, not even Shakespeare. All he could think about was  
  
the conversation he had with his grandma yesterday. It kept creeping into his mind.  
  
Finally lunch came. Maybe he could find Amy and tell her what had been on his mind.  
  
Thankfully, he found her, minus all of her cruel friends.  
  
" Hey Amy. Wait up."  
  
" Ephram. What's going on?"  
  
" I've got a question for you."  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" If you had the chance to leave this place, would you?"  
  
" I don't know. It depends. Does this have anything with your attempts to get  
  
back to NYC? Are you going?"  
  
" Let's just say, if I want it to happen, it can happen."  
  
" Are you really that unhappy here?"  
  
" It's not so much the town anymore. It's my father. I'm sick of him. Lately it's  
  
almost like I'm being the father while my real father is acting like a child."  
  
" I'm sorry. I wish I could help you out someway."  
  
" So do I. Look, I'm going home. If anyone asks, I've got to watch Delia. Okay?"  
  
" Yeah. Sure. Whatever," Amy replied as Ephram walked out the doors.  
  
" Ephram? Is that you?" Andy shouted as Ephram slammed the door behind.  
  
" No. It's the resident crazy. Oh wait! I forgot. That would be you," he said as he  
  
tossed his book bag to the floor. Andy came clattering down the stairs.  
  
" What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be in school?" " Well I guess I could ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be at work? Oh  
  
yeah. I forgot. You're trying to be a father. I think we're even."  
  
" No we aren't! Look, Ephram. I know I'm not exactly 'Father of The Year'  
  
material, but I'm trying. Why can't you just give me a chance?"  
  
" Because I know better. Delia might be easily fooled, but I'm not."  
  
" Well if you're going to be staying home, could you watch your sister? I need to  
  
go into the office for the afternoon."  
  
" Sure! Why not?" Ephram said.  
  
" I want her to stay in bed. Her fever's down, but I don't want her running around,  
  
getting it worked up again. Okay?"  
  
" Sure," Ephram said as he went upstairs to his room. There was something he  
  
had to do. Picking up his phone, Ephram once again dialed his grandma's number.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Gram, it's Ephram."  
  
" Ephram? I must be a pretty lucky grandma to get two phone calls from you in  
  
two days. What's up?"  
  
" Were you serious when you said you wished I could come back and live with  
  
you?"  
  
" Why of course. I'd love to have you here."  
  
" Well I'd like to take you up on that offer."  
  
" What did your father do now?"  
  
" It's not just my father, although he is a big part of it. I just miss New York and  
  
everything here seems to be going wrong."  
  
" Would you really want to move out here? When?"  
  
" As soon as possible. There is one condition. I don't want my dad to know until  
  
we're leaving, all right?"  
  
" I'm sure that can be arranged. You just get your things ready. Gramps and I will  
  
be on the first flight out tomorrow, okay?"  
  
" Yes. I'll be waiting," Ephram said as he hung up. His heart felt five tons lighter.  
  
He was really doing it. He was going home. 


End file.
